Enemies and Allies
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (JENNIFER'S BODY SEQUEL, Jibbs and Tiva maybe some McAbby.) It's been two years since Jenny came back into Team Gibbs lives then dissapeared, but now when a new threat arises, Jenny will have to come back and ask the help of Gibbs and his team once again.
1. Curiosity Killed The CAT

Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the CAT

Thomas held a beer to his lips and sipped. He stared at the clock on the wall and tapped his fingers. His results were taking forever and he wasn't a patient man. He had been waiting two years for the moment to strike again and fate wasn't giving the opportunity to him…yet.

"Boss," a voice said. "Boss we got the results…"

His friend and associate Bernie gave him the printed piece of paper he so desired. He smiled with anticipation.

"So boss," Bernie said. "What do we do?"

"We find her and them," he said pointing to the pictures. "I want Jenny Shepherd dead or alive!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a full cup of coffee, ready to start the day. His other agents worked intently as he strode right by and sat down at his desk. Ziva typed away on her report, McGee was defragging his computer, and Tony was on the phone.

Gibbs had just begun to get settled in when his phone rang. He and his team had been bored all week, so he hoped it was a case. But sadly no, it was Vance.

"Yes director," Gibbs replied walking up the metal stairs to his office. "I'm on my way."

When Gibbs walked through the doors of the director's office he found him with a hard copy of Operation BLACK CAT and a displeased look on his face.

"Sit down Gibbs," he pointed at the chair in front of him. "We've got much to discuss."

"What's this all about Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Vance opened to file to show corrections. "Two years ago, an anonymous tipster had told me that Operation BLACK CAT was in fact a success…"

Gibbs only stared.

"Look Gibbs," Vance closed the file and folded his arms. "Your team, autopsy, and I are the only ones who know she's alive, is there any possible way you could find out where she is for me?"

"I don't know where she is Leon we've been through this before," Gibbs replied. "I lost contact with Jenny two years ago, you know that?"

"I never said I didn't know that you didn't know where she was," Vance replied. "I just was wondering if you had any recent contact with her."

"No," Gibbs said. "Now if you'll excuse me Leon, I have work to do."

Vance watched as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Are you sure about this Ray?" Fornell asked.

"Positive, "Ray replied. "We need their help, the lady said so."

Ray pointed to the third person in the elevator with them. She was a blondish-red headed woman, she had greenish eyes and her hair was down and flowy.

Fornell scoffed and then looked straight forward as they walked out of the elevator and over towards the direction of Gibbs' team. Gibbs looked up at the three figures now standing before him. Ziva was shocked to see Ray, but even more shocked to see the woman behind them. Tony and McGee as well were wearing looks of shock.

The woman smiled at each of them, including Gibbs and then walked with Ray upstairs to MTAC. Fornell stayed behind and started to talk to Gibbs.

"Hello Gibbs," Fornell said. "We're gonna need you to come with us."

"Why," Gibbs asked. "What do you want from me?"

"We need you to tell us where the fish are?" Fornell smiled.

All of Gibbs' agents and him recognized the code greeting immediately, it was the same one Jenny had used two years ago in their undercover mission. Gibbs stood up and followed Fornell swiftly up the stairs to Vance's office.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When Gibbs walked into the office he saw Ray Cruz, the woman with them, Vance, and of course Fornell in the room. Tobias shut the door behind them while Vance pressed the button that secured the room so they were free to talk.

"So can you tell me where the fish are?" all the other agents but Gibbs said.

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure there's some fresh ones out back." Gibbs smiled.

"Alright," Ray said. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, tell me Gibbs, when's the last time we all got together like this?"

"Well," Gibbs replied. "Not any more than four years ago."

"Well," the woman now spoke. "For me it was two years…in a Bethesda hospital room."

Gibbs gave the FBI agent a confused look as she begun to remove the blonde wig thing on her head.

"We meet again," she said. "Jethro."

**RNR**


	2. Know Your Allies

Chapter 2: Know Your Allies

Gibbs was definitely shocked yet again. At least Jenny's disguise was more elaborate this time then just a wig and glasses. This time she was wearing a full blown FBI uniform and even had an ID to match.

"Well Jethro," Jenny said. "I'm back you can close your mouth now."

"The young lady came to me and I knew immediately," Fornell said. "That we were in trouble."

"What are you doing here Jenny," Gibbs exclaimed. "We killed those guys!"

"Not quite Jethro," she replied holding out another file to him and he opened it to reveal pictures of Thomas and his men entering a building. "Thomas is alive, and this time he means vengeance!"

"So," Fornell said. "We're gonna have to enlist your team once again to help stop them!"

"Why our team," Gibbs asked closing the file. "Why put our lives in danger?"

"Gibbs," Ray said. "This involves more than just NCIS…"

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny, Ray, and Fornell all looked at each other.

"Thomas is planning an interagency homicide," Jenny said. "In other words he's going to kill everyone in every major federal agency, and then ending it all with NCIS and me."

Gibbs' mind was reeling. How Thomas could have escaped that explosion, much less his men baffled Gibbs. But either way now that the threat had been made, Gibbs guessed Jenny had a plan to act upon it.

"Jethro," Jenny said. "We're going to have to go undercover again, this time under different names, better disguises, and such."

"What," Gibbs exclaimed. "You're crazy Jen, how well did that work last time hmm, I believe last time it landed my whole team and Vance in the hospital!"

"Yes," she smiled. "But you've had two years to recover?"

Gibbs hated it when Jenny smiled. It put him in a place of weakness when he melted under her beautiful smile. Right now however, he was trying to control his emotions without much luck.

"Let's just say," Fornell stated. "That as Kenny Loggins once put it, "we gotta take the highway to the danger zone" Gibbs; I have fully approved my Intel in this undercover Op."

"Wait," Gibbs said. "What Op?"

"The one we are forming right now to bring Thomas down," Ray said. "It's really the best way Gibbs."

"After all those years of being in BLACK CAT Gibbs," Fornell said. "I would've figured you'd know a thing or two about partnership?"

"I remember your part very well Tobias," Gibbs said. "You were supposed to hold those guys off while Jenny and I stole the codes, but you failed."

Tobias hung his head in shame. Operation BLACK CAT was everyone is this room's biggest failure in an agency and none of them liked to be reminded of it.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all stood crowded around Tony's desk talking.

"That woman," Tony said. "It's Jenny, I can feel it."

"Yes," Ziva said. "I thought the exact same thing when I first saw her."

"Me too," McGee put in. "The disguise is different though."

"Well what do you expect McDumbass," Tony said. "She's gonna come back in the same disguise she did two years ago, Jenny's smarter than that."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I suppose," Gibbs said. "You'll want me to bring my team up here to brief them?"

"That would be fantastic Jethro," Jenny said. "I think they have a right to know."

"Of course they do," Gibbs exclaimed. "They're a part of this too!"

With that Gibbs walked out the door and down the metal stairs to his team. By the looks on their faces Gibbs figured they had seen right through Jenny's disguise but either way they couldn't be careful.

"Team," Gibbs exclaimed fingering them up the stairs. "On my six!"

"Yes boss!" they all echoed and followed.

When they walked through the door of Vance's office a mixture of shock, worry, and hurt was in each agent's eyes.

"Good morning agents," Jenny smiled. "I suppose you all know why you are you here?"

**RNR**

**So what's gonna happen?**

**Will Gibbs give in to his emotions for Jenny?**

**Will Ray bring trouble for Ziva?**

**Will Thomas ever just die?**

**More to come… again remember reviews make me write faster! :p**


	3. JointOp

Chapter 3: JointOp

Fornell stood nervously sipping his coffee. He rubbed his forehead and stared at the woman next to him. Jenny stood sipping her coffee as well, but she seemed calm.

"How do you do that," Fornell asked. "Just seem so calm even though you know there's a chance you may die?"

"It helps when you're already "dead"," Jenny smiled and threw away her cup. "I know it sounds weird, but it calms my nerves."

"I'm sure," Fornell laughed. "Well here comes your friend Gibbs now."

Jenny looked over to see Gibbs walking along the hallway to the vending machines. He was luckily alone so they could talk, well if Fornell would stop being such a protective ass and leave her alone for a moment.

"Well hello Jethro," she said. "How goes it?"

"Besides the obvious," he replied filling up his cup. "Nothing much else."

"Gibbs I think you really should…" Fornell said.

"Fornell," Gibbs barked. "Why don't you go take a leak or something?"

Tobias sneered at Gibbs, but kept walking down the metal stairs to the employee bathrooms. Jenny picked up another cup and poured coffee into it. She stood right next to Gibbs and drank watching him as well.

"So," she said. "Something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes lots of things," Gibbs replied. "Why, why leave me like that two years ago…with nothing but a damn note?"

"It was all I could do to stop myself from crying writing that thing," Jenny replied calmly. "I needed you to know how I felt before I left…Thomas was on to me."

"You could have called," Gibbs said. "You could've contacted me somehow to at least let me know you were ok?"

"So you were worried about me?" Jenny smiled a little and faced Gibbs.

"Uh yeah Jen," Gibbs exclaimed. "Considering all you left me with was a freaking note then yes I was worried!"

"Well I'm sorry if I couldn't call you like you so desired," Jenny exclaimed back sarcastically. "We can't all be as perfect as you Jethro!"

With that Jenny threw out the rest of her coffee and walked off to find Ray. Gibbs just stood there baffled by her words and rubbed his temples.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva looked at Tony while he was working. Ray was sitting at the back desks with his agents and looking over old files involving BLACK CAT. Ziva couldn't fathom that only two years ago the man in front of her, Tony had kissed her in a hospital garden. She never knew what the kiss meant, did he like her? Was it just out of friendship? She was so confused. Also it didn't help that her current boyfriend was in the same room.

"Ziva," Tony said. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh," Ziva snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing Tony, absolutely nothing."

"You sure," Tony said. "You seem more distracted than usual?"

"Are you saying I'm always distracted?" she asked.

"No, no," Tony stammered. "God no, I just…"

"Exactly." Ziva said.

McGee had just walked in with the coffee cups full of the liquid energy that kept them going as Tony and Ziva broke up their conversation. He felt left out lately, for the past month Tony and Ziva never included him in their conversations or lunch breaks. So when those times came he spent most of his spare time in Abby's lab talking to her. He knew something odd had gone on between Ziva and Tony after their whole stint in the hospital, but he didn't know exactly what?

"McChauffer," Tony said. "Can I have my coffee now?"

"Oh yeah Tony," McGee placed the cup in front of him. "Sure."

Tony looked at his friend as McGee walked over to his desk to sit down. Things had obviously been on McGee's mind as well. Tony noticed he had been quieter lately and not as in the loop with Tony and Ziva as usual, but he had more things on his mind now that Jenny was back and he couldn't worry too much about his friends.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking in with Jenny and Fornell behind him. "Can you bring up Thomas's profile on the big screen?"

"Sure thing boss." Tony replied.

With that he flashed up Thomas's picture. He had the most sinister smile type thing on his mug. His blonde hair fell into his eyes, but was just long enough to stay out of the rest of his face. His blue eyes pierced through Tony's very soul and he shivered.

"Where exactly is he now?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Ziva said. "According to local LEO's and the GPS tracking system on his cell, he is somewhere in town."

"They can't locate the exact building," Tony continued for her. "But they do know it's in the downtown area of DC in some abandoned building."

"Well," Ziva said. "Finding him will be like a pin in a haystack."

"Needle Ziva," Ray replied walking over to her and taking her hand. "And yes it will be like that."

She smiled at him as he kissed her lips. Tony growled under his breath. God he hated seeing her with him.

"If you two are done making out," Gibbs asked. "We do have a case to attend to?"

"Ah yes," Ziva said leaning away from Ray and going over to his desk to grab the files. "We have been reviewing your Operation BLACK CAT, who was in it, what went on, and such…"

Gibbs remembered all of it too well.

_"You know what to do right Tobias," Gibbs asked. "We don't want to screw this up?"_

_ "Yes "James"," Fornell locked his gun. "I know what I'm doing?"_

_ "Good then "Anderson"," Gibbs smiled. "You ready "Monica"?"_

_ "Yes "James"," Jenny said as she appeared, walked over to him and kissed him. "I am…"_

"Gibbs," Fornell said. "Earth to Gibbs?"

"Oh yeah sorry," Gibbs said. "Speaking of which wheres…you know?"

"Oh yeah she's in the woman's room." Fornell said.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jenny wiped the water from the faucet all over her face.

"Why," she asked herself as she now leaned against the wall. "Why does he have to be so handsome?"

**RNR**

**OOOOO A little TIVA Tony jealousy there?**

**McGee out of the loop?**

**Jenny battling love demons?**

**Reviews make me write faster! ;)**


	4. Among Other Things

Chapter 4: Among Other Things…

Tobias rubbed his forehead. This whole thing was barbaric; I mean first things first Jenny being alive and such, but now with this whole mess and Jenny's new "followers" put a new stress on his shoulders.

Tony rubbed his forehead also. He had been hot under the collar ever since he saw Ziva kissing Ray. It was a horrible sight in his opinion. His Ziva was well, kissing her boyfriend? Even though she didn't belong to him he longed for her to. I mean wasn't that the way love was supposed to work?

While he was deep in thought Gibbs walked in and slapped his head. He sprung up into action as did everyone else in the room. Gibbs held his coffee with a firm grip as he faced them all.

"Alright," Gibbs said. "We all know that Thomas is not our only enemy here, his men are strong along with his other allies that have helped him throughout his days in trying to relocate us all."

Tobias cleared his throat.

"But," Gibbs said facing both Tobias and Jenny. "We all know that he was the biggest threat ever to national security during Operation BLACK CAT."

"Yes," Jenny nodded. "He was indeed, we needed to stop him then and it's not any different now."

"So," Fornell said walking over to Gibbs and standing next him, he held up a case file. "This is why we have all decided that all of you, meaning Agents DiNozzo, McGee, and David need to be read into BLACK CAT, every inch of it, to better understand who we are dealing with."

He threw copies of the file to each agent. Ziva, McGee, and Tony all caught them and opened them to look through.

"We will be happy to answer any and all questions you have," Fornell continued. "But in the meantime read up on the things this file contains and well then you'll see who you are up against."

"And," Gibbs looked behind himself as one Agent Barrett walked up and smiled. "Agent EJ Barrett will be right alongside us helping us out."

"Hello everyone," she grabbed a case file and sat down. "Let's get started!"

The others sat down and opened their files as well. Jenny, Fornell, and Gibbs all sat down at the back desks and watched as their agents filled their heads with the biggest failure of NCIS agent history.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_Case: Operation BLACK CAT_

_ Operatives: Special Agent Michael Franks, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Jennifer Shepherd, Special Agent Tobias Fornell; FBI, Special Agent Donald Mallard (Decoy Agent)_

_ Case Detail: Agents are to portray aliases given by leader; agents are to gather Intel on codes and plans detailed by Arm's Dealer Fields. Agents are to kill all of arm's dealer's associates without being discovered. Agents are to kill Arm's Dealer Thomas Kincaid. Agents are to return safely to NCIS headquarters._

Tony couldn't wrap his head around it all.

Ziva was dumbfounded.

McGee had no opinion he could state in words.

EJ gasped.

_Operation BLACK CAT declared a failure to national security in 1992_

_ Operation BLACK CAT recently declared by anonymous tipster a success in 2011_

_ Anonymous tipster known to be J*nnifer S*epherd, said to have been deceased recently found alive._

EJ had heard about a Director Shepherd once, but never met her. She figured the two weren't connected, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Have you all done your homework?" Gibbs asked as he walked in and sat down.

They all nodded.

"Any questions?" Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"Boss," Tony said. "I'm sorry this failure to national security haunted you for the rest of your life."

Gibbs stood up, smiled at him, and slapped the back of his head.

"That wasn't a question DiNozzo." he said and walked off to SECT-NAV.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"We shouldn't act too harshly," Vance said. "What if we get blown again?"

"We won't," Gibbs said. "The clock is ticking Leon, we have nothing to lose."

"We already have everything planned," Fornell said. "No one is unprepared, we will bring Thomas down!"

"As long as my ass is covered," Vance laughed. "I'd like to not end up in a hospital this time."

"You have our word Director," Tony piped up. "We will not fail this time."

Ziva, McGee, Jenny, and EJ all nodded.

"I've got a meeting in twenty-four hours with the head of Homeland Security," Vance stood up. "I suppose you'll have the number one threat taken care of by tomorrow night?"

"You have our solemn promise." Ray said.

"Alright then," Vance nodded his head. "I'll leave you all to discuss things."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Alright," Jenny said. "We all know the plan now right?"

"Yes," everyone said. "We all know."

"Alright," Jenny replied. "Then it's time for new aliases"

"Tony," she continued handing them their fake ID's. "You will be Logan Thompson, Ziva you are Destiny Fields."

"Gibbs," Fornell said handing out more fake IDs. "You will be Derrik Frandson, EJ you are Katie Foreman, Ray you are Zachary Reems, McGee you are now Greg Jackson."

"We will be conducting a stakeout on the building that Thomas is in for at least a day or two," Tobias said. "I, my alias being Alexander Norman and Jenny, or rather Lauren Shepherd will be leading the stakeouts."

Gibbs smiled at Jenny's undercover name. She had appropriately used her dead twin sister's name.

"Tony and EJ will be together in one room, Ziva and Ray in the next, Jenny and Gibbs in one," Fornell continued. "And McGee and I in the last room."

"You are going to document whatever Thomas and his men do," Jenny continued for Fornell. "From how many times they leave the building to what they eat for lunch each day, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Jenny smiled. "Let's give this bastard what he deserves…"

**RNR**

**So the plan is in place, what could possibly happen?**


	5. Stake Outs and Make Outs

Chapter 5: Stakeouts and Make outs

Jenny stared out the window at the building in front of them. Thomas' henchmen had been constantly moving in and out of the small, abandoned structure bringing various bits of supplies and things. She scowled every time it wasn't Thomas doing the sneaking about, but not that she expected it to be him.

"Damn," Jenny laughed. "That's the fifth porno they've brought to him today!"

"Well," Gibbs ate a sandwich over her shoulder. "If you were a criminal mastermind stuck in an abandoned building for a while you'd have nothing else to do too."

"Yeah," Jenny stood up switching places with Gibbs. "But that's just disgusting!"

"Ha," Gibbs laughed. "Don't ever tell me you've never seen one?"

"Yeah I have," Jenny punched her partner's shoulder. "But that's still absolutely gross."

"Well still," Gibbs smiled. "You're better than porno any day."

Jenny was shocked by that comment.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"OOO," Tony eyed the magazine through the binoculars with glee. "Which one is it this time?"

"God you are filthy," EJ groaned. "I love you but how did I get stuck with you?"

"Correction I am a male Isaac Newton," Tony replied sarcastically. "And anyways I think you should lighten up a little."

"I think," EJ spun Tony around in his rolly chair and stood him up. "It's my turn."

She took the binoculars from him and he smiled as she walked past him. He stared directly at her butt the whole time.

"If you're done staring at my ass Agent DiNozzo," EJ said without even looking behind herself. "Can you go for a coffee run?"

"Of course," he smiled a signature. "Anything for you my sweetcheeks…literally."

"Be careful Tony," EJ replied. "I may just end having to slap you like Gibbs does."

"Slap me where?" Tony purred and grabbed EJ by her hips.

EJ smiled adoringly and kissed DiNozzo on the lips. They made muffled little noises as they kissed. As they were kissing though Tony backed into the doorframe and EJ's shirt got caught in the door.

"Oh god Tony," she exclaimed. "Get it out!"

"I'll try." Tony replied.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva couldn't believe her ears as she listened through the wall. Not that she was trying to spy on Tony and EJ, she just wanted to make sure they were alive in there.

"I cannot believe this," Ziva exclaimed silently. "They are having sex in there, dear god above!"

_"Tony," _Ziva heard EJ say. "_Get it out now!"_

_ "I'm trying," _she heard Tony reply and grunt. "_Pull it out."_

Ziva was so pissed now she could barely breathe. She wanted to scream.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs had just come back from taking a leak. He zipped up his fly and walked out of the bathroom. He looked around for a moment before moving any farther.

"Jen," Gibbs asked. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Jenny replied. "You?"

"Just came out of the bathroom," Gibbs replied walking her way. "And oh…"

Jenny had changed out of her fancier suit and into a tank top and jeans she had packed in an overnight bag just in case. Her flaming red hair was now pulled up in a bun. She smiled at Gibbs when he walked in.

"I ordered Chinese," she handed him a takeout bag. "Don't worry I used a fake name."

Gibbs happily even though he didn't show it accepted the brown paper bag and went to go sit on the couch. Jenny sat down beside him.

"So," Jenny ate her chicken stir fry. "You ever think about it…"

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

"You know," Jenny swallowed hard. "Paris…"

"Honestly Jen," Gibbs faced her and looked her straight in the eyes. "All the damn time…"

"Well in all honesty Jethro," she now put her hand in his. "I do to."

"Well," Gibbs embraced her touch. "Maybe you should put those thoughts to rest."

"Yes," Jenny got closer to him. "Maybe I should…"

Before either of them knew it they started kissing and such. Jenny and Gibbs leaned in further and further to one another, their hands pushing into one another's waists and arms. They broke apart only for a second and in that second Jenny pushed Gibbs down onto the couch and stared adoringly into his eyes.

"So," she kissed him. "You feel it too?"

"Always have," Gibbs kissed her as well. "And I always will…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Got damn it Ziva," Ray yelled. "I am just done, this is the last straw!"

"What did I do this time?" Ziva asked.

"Spying on that DiNozzo guy," Ray replied. "If you love him so much why don't you marry him?"

"I don't like him," Ziva snapped back. "And if you'll excuse me we need to be paying attention to the people outside and not silly things."

"This isn't silly Ziva," Ray snatched her wrist. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you Ray," Ziva replied, kissing him. "Tony is my partner; I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt?"

Tony who had been listening from the other side of the wall sighed.

"If she only knew…" he said to himself.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"I think," Gibbs said now sitting up, his jacket strewn on the floor. "We need to get back to work."

"I think you're right," Jenny fixed her clothes and hair. "Let's…"

When they walked over to the window they saw no one on the streets, the street lights were just beginning to come on and such. They looked through the window and into the alley. There stood two men, both henchmen of Thomas.

Gibbs and Jenny watched as the two exchanged a few words. One of them was about to walk back into the building when the other came up behind them with a full syringe. The man stabbed the other in the neck and he fell to the ground.

Gibbs hit his phone and dialed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said panicked. "Tell the others we have a little problem!"

**RNR**

**Well someone died!**

**And some intimate moments shared… ;D**


	6. Showdowns and Kill Shots

Chapter 6: Showdowns and Kill shots

Everyone burst into Jenny and Gibbs' stakeout room with shocked looks on their faces. Jenny and Gibbs only returned the look right back.

"Boss," Tony finally broke the silence. "Did we all just see what I think we saw?"

"I'm afraid so Agent DiNozzo." Jenny replied for Gibbs.

"Well great," Ray replied. "Now what are we going to do, our delivery man for Thomas is dead and we have no access inside!"

"Oh but we do," Jenny smiled devilishly. "Tony come here please for a moment."

"Uh," Tony was unsure. "Sure Director Shepherd."

Jenny pressed a few buttons on her phone then held it up to the side of Tony's face, a smile of satisfaction filled her face.

"Is there something we all are missing her Director?" McGee asked.

"No," Jenny replied. "Tony resembles a famous arms dealer Anthony Douglas aka the man that was just killed out front, therefore he is going to pose as him in front of Thomas and the rest of his henchmen, just try to avoid the one that killed "you"."

"What Jenny are you nuts," Tobias exclaimed. "He's good as dead!"

"Excuse me Tobias," Gibbs replied. "But if he is on Team Gibbs he WILL stay alive no matter the circumstances, okay?"

Fornell quickly shut up and listened.

"Well then Agent DiNozzo are you up to the challenge?" Jenny asked.

"Sure," Tony replied cockily. "I haven't died yet have I?"

Ziva slapped her forehead and groaned, Gibbs chuckled, and McGee tried not to burst out laughing.

Jenny merely smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"You in position Tony?" Jenny asked.

Everyone had crowded in one room all eyes were on Tony.

"Yep," Tony talked into his fake cell phone. "Totally I'll be there at eight honey."

"Good," Jenny recognized the code words. "See you then, oh and please don't give anyone the middle finger like you did when you get out of the building."

"Don't worry," Tony smiled. "I got it."

He hung up and walked inside.

"Well boys," Tony exclaimed. "I'm here!"

"Anthony," Thomas exclaimed. "It's about time, where have you been?"

"Oh you know me," Tony played along. "I've been around."

"Of course," Thomas smiled. "So when you have the time can you just go get me a turkey sandwich I've been just…dying for one?"

"Yes of cour…" Tony didn't have to finish his sentence for he was knocked out moments later by a rather large thug.

"So this is the spy huh," Thomas asked. "Looks familiar somehow?"

"This is Tony DiNozzo," the thug replied. "Caught him going out the building across the street, he's the bastard we tried to blow up at the Arm's Dealer's Convention that one year you remember?"

"How could I forget," Thomas reached over and crushed Tony's fake cell phone in his bare hand, he then picked up his headset thingy and spoke into it. "Well Jenny, I'm waiting, come and get me!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony awoke to the all too familiar taste of dried blood on his mouth. His vision was a little blurry, but eventually it evened out so he could see the sinister face of Thomas before him.

"So you thought you had this one in the bag," Thomas looked down upon Tony. "Didn't you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah," Tony replied sarcastically. "Damn you sure fooled me?"

"You think you're so smart," Thomas sneered. "Well I'm here to prove to you, that you are not as smart as you think you are?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Tony asked again with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You'll see." Thomas replied in a sing song voice.

"_Come in Thomas," _a voice said over HAM Radio. "_Thomas get your ass over here to this radio now!"_

"Yes Mr. Fields," Thomas replied. "I have Tony DiNozzo in custody, Jenny is sure to follow soon."

"_Good," _Mr. Fields replied. "_For once you've done something right, now keep it that way, got it, because I can send you right back to where you came from!"_

_ "_Yes sir," Thomas clenched his teeth and hung up. "God what a dick!"

"I can relate," Tony piped up. "My boss can be a real dick sometimes, but I know why he acts the way he does?"

"He can't nearly be as bad as Mr. Fields," Thomas complained. "He's so stubborn and it's his way or the highway!"

"Yeah," Tony had grabbed the knife that was hidden up his sleeve and was cutting through the ropes that bound his hands. "My boss sounds exactly the same, but the only reason he's like that is because he wants you to succeed."

"You think," Thomas asked. "I mean he always does push me to the max…hey can you keep a secret?"  
>"Of course." Tony reassured his enemy as best he could.<p>

"I never wanted this job, I still don't," Thomas sighed. "My wife and daughter got killed because of my work, and that's something I never lived down, there are some days I just want someone to shoot me already!"

"Well," Tony had cut through the ropes and quickly jumped up to grab Thomas's gun. "That can be arranged if you'd like?"

Thomas stood in shock.

"Do it," Thomas yelled. "I don't care!"

Tony was about to pull the trigger, but something stopped him. He saw not anger, but fear in Thomas's eyes. Tony slowly lowered his gun.

In through the doors though burst Team Gibbs and Team Ray and Fornell, Jenny up front in front of them. She fired a shot that traveled right through the air, whizzed past Tony, and landed smack dab in Thomas's brain. He fell to the floor with a thud. Tony just stood there, shell shocked.

"We came as soon as we could Tony," Ziva stated. "We knew you'd need backup."

"Yeah," Tony said as he stared into the helpless eyes of Thomas. "I guess I did…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The police had been phoned and all the men were arrested. One of them disclosed where Mr. Fields was and a police car or two raced off towards that area. Thomas was sent to the morgue. Tony was being looked over by the ambulance driver.

Tony watched as Thomas's body was being wheeled into the ambulance to be driven off to the nearest hospital.

"_He wasn't evil," _Tony thought to himself. "_He was just misunderstood…and now he's dead, go figure!"_

"You ok Tony," Ziva sat down next to him. "You seem lost…"

"I am," Tony looked over at her then back at Thomas's body. "But so was he…"

**Read and Review**

**Geez now I kind of feel bad for Thomas, I don't even know where the sudden turnaround in his character came from? Anyways one more chapter after this one till this story's complete.**


	7. When It's Time To Walk Away

Chapter 7: When It's Time To Walk Away

Team Gibbs and Jenny all made their way back to headquarters, where Director Vance was eagerly waiting for them.

"Well good job everyone," Director Vance stated as all of Team Gibbs filed into his office. "You just took down the biggest arms dealer in the country, you all will be rewarded for your efforts with a large raise to you all."

"Thank you Director," Gibbs replied. "Well team, I think we should get going and go do our work!"

Team Gibbs began to disband down the bullpen. Jenny was about leave with them, but suddenly Director Vance stopped her.

"Jenny," Director Vance stated. "You did well today, but I do have a question?"

"Yes Director," Jenny replied. "Hit me."

"Well," Director Vance cleared his throat. "Now that Mr. Field's reign of terror is over, why keep running, I mean…anyways my point is I think you should settle down somewhere."

"And I intend to," Jenny smiled. "Right here in DC under my dead sister's name."

Jenny turned to leave.

"Oh and Jenny," Director Vance replied. "If you need a job, NCIS is always here, I mean heck I could give you your job as Director back if you'd like?"

"Keep your day job Leon," Jenny winked. "Don't worry about me, I'll visit."

Director Vance nodded an assuring nod and watched as Jenny walked out of his office. He then stuck a toothpick in his mouth and turned around to face the window.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So," Tony said. "McAuthor, you gonna put this little adventure into your next book or what?"

"Ha Ha very funny Tony," McGee replied sarcastically. "And yes maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Gibbs and Ziva were only listening to the bickering of their comrades. Gibbs was busy sorting some papers, but he looked up long enough to catch the gaze of Jenny.

"Hello." Gibbs smiled.

"Hello yourself," Jenny smiled back. "Ready to walk me to my car?"

"Never been more ready." Gibbs replied, he then stood up and escorted the Ex-Director to the elevator.

Once the pair got inside the elevator Gibbs shut it down.

"Why are you leaving again," Gibbs asked. "I mean Thomas and his men are dead or in jail, Mr. Fields is in jail, why keep running?"

"Oh relax Jethro you act as if we just got a divorce or something," Jenny chuckled. "No, I'm staying here in DC, living in my dead sister's apartment under her name and identity."

"Good," Gibbs smiled. "I lost you once; I'd rather not loose you again."

"You lost my sister you moron," Jenny playfully punched his shoulder. "Now be a good boy and start up this elevator again so I can go home."

"Way to kill the moment Jen," Gibbs did as he was told and the elevator re-opened to the parking garage. "Anyways, so…when do I get to see you again?"

"Oh sometime in the future," Jenny smiled. "I'll keep in touch Jethro."

Jenny then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," Jenny stated. "I always have and always will."

"Same to you Jen," Gibbs watched as she walked off and got into her spanking clean black car, then began to drive off. "Same to you…"

**Read and Review.**

**Well this is the end of this story sorry I hoped you all enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
